infiniteislesfandomcom-20200214-history
Akralos
|founded = 66 3E|past rulers = |demonym = Akralans|races = Dragonborn 88% Humans 5% Catfolk 2% Others 5% }}Sitting in the far east of Dracodia, the city of Akralos '''(also known as the '''Eastern Spires, and the City of the Stone Towers) was a large city known for being a primary defender against many of Dracodia's enemies. Chromatic dragons from the Dracodian Mountains, Fleshlings from the Ruins of Yobolat, or the many barbarian tribes of Dragonborn who live by the "true ways" in the Hills of Slaughter. Dracodia is a seat of military power, and holds a large army of 3,000 men (a 5th of the city's total populous). History Brief History Akralos was the last major city to be made after the formation of Dracodia in 21 3E, after pioneer, Thorigga Ellig, founder of the Ellington-Perklington family decided she wished to build a city in one of the most unforgiving, and secluded parts of the Kynder Badlands. In 222 4E, after the Dracodian Civil War, the country became a more "civilised" nation, the old emperor Rhogar the One-Eye had been killed, and the city's got new leaders. The Ellig family changed their name to Ellington (later Ellington-Perklington after a mixture of families). The nation now called itself a republic, and a place of justice. The cities themselves however were just smaller dictatorships, with a leader and council representative having total power over the country. Government Akralos is ruled by a lord, who is a member of the Dracodia Council. They have complete power, with only advisers to try and stop some of their more rash decisions. Trade Living in Akralos poses hazards in that there is very little in the way of food; so Akralos imports it from abroad. This creates problems for the common folk with little money, as much of the imported food is very expensive, so many people can only afford the bare necessities for their living. The city, being quite militant, as well as having a nearby iron mine, is well known for its well forged weaponry and exports of iron, steel and stone. Defences Akralos' military force was large, mostly to protect from the fairly frequent attacks from Fleshlings in the north, and barbarians in the south. The city itself has very tall walls that cover the entirety of the populated area and the many spires of stone throughout the city create excellent fortified locations, as well as good positions for archers. The militia are highly trained and professional, with its ranks consisting of infantry, archers, crossbowmen, wyvern dragoons and counter-siege weaponry. Law and Order Much of Akralos' military force also doubles as town guardsmen , exacting the law within the city and around its walls. Those who violate the law are imprisoned and forced into manual labour during their service. A common job for prisoners is operating the winches that control the lifts up and down from the stone spires. Layout Akralos has a variety of districts, some of which are stone spires that rise hundreds of feet off of the ground. ; Firegrounds District: In the north of the city sits the Firegrounds - the city's industrial district. Filled with forges and warehouses, the workers from the Slate Quarter spend their days and nights working for little pay. ; Hearth District: The southernmost district, and the largest. The Hearth District acts as the primal residential area for more of the city's residents. It also houses the Silver Spire, one of the four spires of Akralos. The Silver Spire holds some of the more middle-class and upper class manors for the wealthy. ; Scaleroads: Just past the main gates, in the western side of Akralos, the sits the Scaleroads. The commercial highlight of the city. It is known for it's main streets consisting of diamond shaped tiles making a scale-like pattern. The Scaleroads also house the Steel Spire, on of the four spires of Akralos, which holds the garrisons for the Akralan militia, alongside the skyport and dragoon tower. ; Slate Quarter: In the northwest of town, a mass of weak houses made of cheap iron and slate reside. This is the slate quarter, the overcrowded, disease ridden slum of Akralos. It is home to many a thief, labour worker, and oppressed chromatic dragonborn who has been driven into the mud. The district is also home to the Iron Spire, one of the four spires of Akralos. It is the city's prison, housing all criminals, from thieves to serial killers. ; Thorigga's Height: Named after the founder of the city in 21 3E, Thorigga Ellig. Thorigga's Height houses the wealthy and elite of Akralos; all of whom reside on lavish estates with an entourage of guards: personal, and from the militia. The final of the four spires of Akralos resides here: the Ruby Spire holds the estate of the Ellington Perklington family. Landmarks Taverns and Inns * Ivory Hearth: An aristocratic inn in Thorigga's Height. It is frequented by the elite visitors of the city. * Knuckle and Skull: A rowdy tavern in the Slate Quarter; mostly for chromatic dragonborn. It is well known for its one-on-one fights. * Landshark's Grave: A well respected tavern on the Scaleroads frequented by travellers and merchants. The owner is a famous ex.Fleshling hunter named Mygran Yjerit. * Wyvern's Rest: A popular inn situated near the main gate of Akralos on the Scaleroads. It is well known for its excellent breakfasts. Mercantile * Murdyn's Mysterious Monsters: A strange shop tucked into an alley on the Scaleroads. It sells a variety of creatures as potential pets. Not all of which are properly trained... * Norixius Enterprises: A powerful trading company owned by Phemra Norixius. It's headquarters are in the very north of town, in a patch of the Hearth District, that is samwitched between Thorigga's Height, and the Firegrounds. Administration * TBD Places of Worship Like most cities, Akralos had many places of worship. Though home to many temples and shrines, the city's most renowned and well known were: * Horned Hall: Temple to Pyth, located at the top of the Steel Spire in the Scaleroads. * Platinum Hold: Temple to Bahamut, located in the Hearth District. * Shrine of the Father: Shrine to Dranisis, located in the Hearth District. * Spire Shrine: Secret shrine to Thazil Daar, hidden in the Slate Quarter. Category:Capital Cities Category:Settlements Category:Locations in The Infinite Isles Category:Locations on Eonia Category:Locations in Ivaard Category:Locations Category:Locations in Dracodia Category:Locations in the Kynder Badlands